


or am i just hungover you?

by ghibliterritory



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, They are So Hungover, and JD doesn't really know how to cook anything that isn't like. Super quick.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: starting off a summer day right





	or am i just hungover you?

Of all the things that should have woken up Heather, no one could have predicted that it would be the summer heat.

For some reason, this particular summer had been absolutely brutal in how hot it was- people were busting out fans and hoses to keep themselves cool. Sherwood’s pool was open almost 24/7 and always full. And Heather Chandler both loved and hated it. She was always fond of summer, the freedom and the warmth connected to her in a weird way. But, when it got too hot, she despised it, like any  _ natural _ person would.

So, theoretically it wouldn’t be too weird that she was woken up by the heat, humid and thick like a cloud as it settled on her skin. But that wasn’t really the issue to begin with. Either way, Heather groaned at the feeling, brushing at her bare skin before opening her eyes. The sun wasn’t too high in the sky yet, she could tell by the way is reflected against her blinds. She was thankful that is wasn’t too bright- her head was pounding more than she ever imagined it could. Probably from the intense amounts of alcohol she downed the night before, but of well. She kicked off her covers, tensing for a second at the little bit of chill she felt when it left, and started to get ready to sleep again, when she heard a noise.

A lot of noise.

Immediately curious, she got out of bed- almost falling due to weak legs, but those are details that can be spared- and grabbed her robe, folding it over her as she left her room. Had there always been that much noise? How hadn’t she woken up sooner. Heather followed the noise until it lead her to the kitchen, where she could see a little bit of smoke. Oh, fuck.

She carefully poked her head around the corner, anticipating the worst- that thankfully wasn’t what she got. Instead, she found Jason Dean at her stove, brow furrowed and cigarette between his lips. A radio sat beside him, playing something rather loudly- she wanted to say she knew the song, but her brain didn’t really give her much of a chance to think about it. Maybe she’d remember later.

“Are you sure smoking while cooking is a good idea?” Heather asked him, smiling when he turned around to look at her. He took the cigarette away from his lips and blew smoke toward her as she came closer.

“It’s a fantastic idea, thank you very much.” Jason assured her, quickly dipping down to kiss the top of her head before looking back at the stove. So far, it was a mess, covered in bits of batter and grease. “I, uh… woke up pretty early, and you didn’t have too much to eat breakfast wise, so I’d figure I’d just make some pancakes.” He tried to explain, sticking the cigarette back into his mouth. “It’s not gone well.”

Heather hummed in understanding, picking up a bit of batter on her finger from the measuring bowl and tasting it. “We could have just gone out or something.” She pointed out as she reached up to steal his cigarette, her shoulders relaxing at the smoke helped her head feel better.

Jason shrugged, flipping the poor looking pancake he’d currently been making. He grimaced at his work. “Maybe that would have been the smarter choice.”

“Maybe.” She couldn’t help but laugh a little as she spoke, before walking off to grab some water. “Also, I hope you know that my legs are still fucking sore, so thanks for that.”

“Always my pleasure, darlin’.” He snickered. She rolled her eyes and took another drag from the cigarette, watching him as he continued to at least try and cook. “Are you really gonna stick to pancakes? Or, do you want to ditch them and just go to Waffle House or something.”

He stopped for only a moment to turn around, go towards her, and pluck the cigarette back from her lips. “We could. But, I doubt either of us wanna leave the house for a while. I personally feel like my head is being attacked by a fucking jackhammer.” He noted, to which Heather smirked. “You’re the one blasting music here.”

Jason didn’t seem to care much, deciding not to answer as he held her face with his free hand and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was sweet, even if it tasted like smoke. She swore there were little bits of sugar on his lips. Heather nearly whined when he pulled away and went back to his cooking, but hey, at least he was doing something.

“Wanna watch something?” She asked, hopping up onto her counter and sipping from her water. “You already know there’s plenty of movies here. Killer Klowns, Nightmare on Elm Street, the works.”

With one last careful flip, Jason stacked his pancakes onto one plate, grinning at the fact that they weren’t all burnt to complete shit. It was progress enough in his cooking ability. He thought about the proposition  _ intensely _ , meaning he didn’t think much at all because he already knew his answer, and picked up a pancake to rip apart at while he handed Heather the cigarette again. “Dunno. You got anything better?”

Heather scoffed, putting a hand to her chest in faux offense. “My movie selection is great, you fucker.” She said. “We also have My Bloody Valentine.”

“Sold.” He said instantly, coming up to her and taking a soft hold of her hips. “I’ll go set the movie up. Have a pancake- they’re not half bad.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” She grinned, kissing him quick before he went off to set up the movie. She slipped off the counter and took a pancake as suggested, taking a bite. Okay, it wasn’t that bad, honestly. Her mom made worse. She took another bite and watched him from the kitchen.

She guessed this was another part of why she loved summer. And the pros certainly weigh out the cons.


End file.
